05 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka (124) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial anim., W. Bryt. 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach- felieton 10.00 Supergrupa (20) - serial 10.55 Biuro ułatwiania budowania - magazyn 11.10 Podróż na Wyspy Korzenne (2-ost.) - film dok., W. Bryt. 11.40 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes-rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn 12.45 Klan (264) - telenowela 13.10 Rodowody - Polskie stada i stadniny koni - felieton 13.40 Nowa szkoła - program o reformie edukacji 13.50 Historie sekretne (1) 14.10 Maciek, rower i ekonomia- serial edukacyjny 14.30 Kuchnia wróżki - program dla młodzieży 14.45 Dzieło-arcydzieło - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą: Ludzie tacy jak my 15.35 Nasze radio (6/12) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (981) - telenowela, USA 18.25 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.45 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesi - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Imię Róży - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 22.20 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.30 Taksówka Jedynki: Pajac - program artystyczny 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Nocne rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 0.15 Misja majora Sharpe'a - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 2.00 Filmowe zbliżenia: Stowarzyszenie honoru - film obycz. 3.25 Mój ślad (powt.) 3.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 W labiryncie (17/120): Gdzie jest mamusia? - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) (powt.) 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (26) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Rodman Flender, wyk. Mathhew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 Przygoda z wojskiem - reportaż 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 20.00 Graj piękny cyganie - III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów - Ciechocinek '99 (stereo) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Patrz i sądź: Zło czai się w mroku (Out of the Darkness) - film sensacyjny, USA/W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Jud Taylor, wyk. Martin Sheen, Hector Elizondo, Matt Clark, Jennifer Salt (96 min) tak - 0-70075810, nie - 0-70075820 23.30 Katastrofy na żywo: Niezwykłe akcje ratowania zwierząt (1/2) - film dokumentalny, USA 23.55 Graj piękny cyganie - III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów - Ciechocinek '99 (stereo) 00.30 Fałszywa tożsamość (False Identity) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. James Keach, wyk. Stacy Keach, Genevieve Bujold, Veronica Catwright, Tobin Bell (95 min) 02.05 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (6/7): Klątwa bogini - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (65 min) 11.35 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 12.00 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 12.20 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.40 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Bez ściemniania - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 Wokół sportu - magazyn sportowy 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 18.45 Co się pisze - przegląd prasy 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Dom Świętego Kazimierza - dramat historyczny, Polska 1983, reż. Ignacy Gogolewski, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Irena Malkiewicz, Zofia Truszkowska (95 min) 00.05 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Msza święta dla chorych 08.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (6/7): Klątwa bogini - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (65 min) 11.35 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 12.00 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 12.20 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.40 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Bez kompleksów - magazyn 15.50 Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 16.15 Reportaż 16.35 Miska ryżu - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Własne M - magazyn poradnikowy 17.15 Studio zgrabnej sylwetki - program poradnikowy 17.30 Antrakt - magazyn 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Powiatów portret własny 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.50 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Dom Świętego Kazimierza - dramat historyczny, Polska 1983, reż. Ignacy Gogolewski, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Irena Malkiewicz, Zofia Truszkowska (95 min) 00.05 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Program na sobotę Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (50) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Batman (107) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (128) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (46) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (28) - serial komediowy, USA 10.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program rozrywkowy 11.00 F/X (30) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.00 13 Posterunek (31): Pojedynek - serial komediowy, Polska 12.30 Policjanci (4) - serial kryminalny, Polska 13.30 Graczykowie (10): Pierścionek - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Godzilla (30) - serial 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Po prostu miłość (114) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.50 Powrót Supermana (36) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.40 Legendy kung-fu (61) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (41) - telenowela 19.50 Real TV 20.00 13 Posterunek (31): Pojedynek - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Graczykowie (10): Pierścionek - serial komediowy, Polska 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 21.05 Wódz Szalony Koń - film przygodowy, USA 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Informacje 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Różowa landrynka 0.00 Super Express TV 0.15 Zadzwoń do mnie - thriller 2.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad i - progrmn public. 7.15 Delfy (33) - serial animowany 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Space Strikers - serial amm. 9.00 Rosalinda - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (93) - serial 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem -- magazyn 13.25 Multikino - magazyn 13.55 Delfy (33) - serial amm. 14.25 Świat Bobby' ego - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu (119) - serial 16.15 Pełna chata (48) - serial 16.45 Start w TVN meta ą.a scenie 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.05 Rosalinda (67) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina (94) - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.15 Klytyczna decyzja - film sensac., USA 23.40 Psychopata - film sensac. 2.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 2.30 Pokochaj mnie - film erot. 4.00 Granie na zawołanie Nasza TV 06.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (49) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (50) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary (12) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Andrea Barzini, wyk. Morena Rurichi, Ottavia Piccolo 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (49) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (10) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (50) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (50) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (11) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Rodzina Chiary (13) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Andrea Barzini, wyk. Morena Rurichi, Ottavia Piccolo 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (50) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (50) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Zróbcie mi zdjęcie (Somebody Has to Shoot the Pictures) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1990, reż. Frank Pierson, wyk. Roy Scheider, Bonnie Bedelia, Robert Carradine, Arliss Howard (95 min) 21.55 Klaun (7) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 22.50 Ręce do góry - talk show 23.20 Buster - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. David Green, wyk. Phil Collins, Julie Walters, Larry Lamb, Stephanie Lawrence (102 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Polska - Świat 2000: Eugeniusz Get-Stankiewicz - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa (powt.) 09.00 Złotopolscy (122): Niespodzianka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.50 Tęczowa bajeczka - program dla dzieci 10.00 Siedlisko (1/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 11.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 ... ale gra muzyka - reportaż Henryka Jantosa (powt.) 12.45 Złotopolscy (122): Niespodzianka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.05 Credo - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Białorusi (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Na haczyku: Pstrąg - magazyn wędkarski 15.30 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teleprzygoda: Lublin - program dla młodzieży 17.45 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.05 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (122): Niespodzianka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 22.15 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Prognoza pogody 22.55 Sport telegram 23.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (122): Niespodzianka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) (powt.) 03.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 03.30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 04.15 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Prognoza pogody 04.55 Sport telegram 05.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 05.15 Spotkania z gwiazdami: Irena Jarocka - program artystyczny (powt.) RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Perła - telenowela 7.45 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 8.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.45 Seaquest - serial SF 10.35 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 21.55 Klaun - serial 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn 23.20 Miłość aż do śmierci - melodramat, Niemcy 1.00 Medicopter 117 - serial 1.50 Klaun - serial 2.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 3.05 Sexplozja - magazyn 3.20 Miłość aż do śmierci - melodramat, Niemcy 4.50 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 5.15 Detektywi - serial Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (43) - serial animowany, USA 1987 (powt.) 09.00 Znak Zorro (47) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (95) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (96) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (55) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (92) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (92) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 14.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (93) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (93) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (38) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (48) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T.) (46) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (50 min) 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (96) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (50 min) 19.50 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Na wirażu (Fast Track) (10) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, wyk. Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr (45 min) 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Motowiadomości - program motoryzacyjny 22.35 Szczęki 2 (Jaws 2) - horror, USA 1978, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Roy Scheider, Lorraine Gary, Murray Hamilton, Joseph Mascolo (111 min) 00.35 Mayerling - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1969, reż. Terence Young, wyk. Omar Sharif, Catherine Deneuve, James Mason, Ava Gardner (140 min) 02.50 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 03.50 Piosenka na życzenie 04.50 Pożegnanie Nasza TV Bryza 06.00 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.05 Pomorski magazyn turystyczny 06.35 Aktualności 06.45 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 06.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 17.00 Talent program - program muzyczny 17.20 Jak obyczaj każe... 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Prognoza pogody 17.55 Miejskie graffiti 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Zróbcie mi zdjęcie (Somebody Has to Shoot the Pictures) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1990, reż. Frank Pierson, wyk. Roy Scheider, Bonnie Bedelia, Robert Carradine, Arliss Howard (95 min) 21.55 Klaun - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Aktualności 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Miejskie graffiti 23.20 Buster - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. David Green, wyk. Phil Collins, Julie Walters, Larry Lamb, Stephanie Lawrence (102 min) 01.00 Supernoc - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 02.30 Jak obyczaj każe... 02.45 Program na sobotę 02.50 Teleinformator Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Antek Mrówka - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Historia kina w Popielawach - baśń filmowa, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Pieczka (100 min) 10.05 (K) Doktor Freud (Freud - The Secret Passion) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. John Huston, wyk. Montgomery Clift, Eric Portman, Fernand Ledoux, Susan Kohner (115 min) 12.00 (K) Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 12.25 (K) Swaty (The Matchmaker) - komedia obyczajowa, Irlandia/W. Brytania/USA 1997, reż. Mark Joffe, wyk. Janeane Garofalo, David O'Hara, Milo O'Shea, Jay O. Sanders (93 min) 14.00 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Mistrz golfa (Tiger Woods Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Levar Burton, wyk. Khalil Kain, David Keith, Freda Foh Shen (99 min) 16.40 (K) Deser: Stryj - film krótkometrażowy 16.50 (K) Gry (Games) - film sensacyjny, USA 1967, reż. Curtis Harrington, wyk. Simone Signoret, James Caan, Katharine Ross (96 min) 18.30 (K) Antek Mrówka - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Wielkie nadzieje (Great Expectations) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Alfonso Cuaron, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Ethan Hawke, Robert De Niro, Chris Cooper (107 min) 21.50 (K) Wyścig z księżycem (Racing with the Moon) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Elizabeth McGovern, Nicolas Cage, Suzanne Adkinson (104 min) 23.35 (K) Upiór w operze - horror (100 min) 01.15 (K) Uniwersalny żołnierz 2 (Universal Soldier II. Brothers in Arms) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jeffrey Woolnough, wyk. Matt Battaglia, Andrew Jackson, Chandra West, Jeff Wincott, Gary Busey (89 min) 02.45 (K) Rachel i jej dzieci (Point Last Seen) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Elodie Keene, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Kevin Kilner, Sam Hennings (96 min) 04.15 (K) Otwórz oczy (Abre Los Ojos) - thriller, Hiszpania 1997, reż. Alejandro Amenabar, wyk. Eduardo Noregio, Penelope Cruz, Chete Lera, Fele Martinez (117 min) 06.15 (K) Anna Frank: Brakujący rozdział - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1998 Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.50 Słyszysz, czy nie? (Didn't You Hear) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Skip Sherwood, wyk. Dennis Christopher, Gary Busey, Cheryl Waters (90 min) 10.20 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.10 Australijscy chłopcy - film sensacyjny 12.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.25 Chojrak (S'en fout la mort) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1990, reż. Claire Denis, wyk. Isaach de Bankole, Alex Descas, Jean-Claude Brialy, Solveig Dommartin (88 min) 15.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 Nie chce mi się spać (J'ai pas sommei) - film kryminalny, Francja 1994, reż. Claire Denis, wyk. Richard Courcet, Katherine Golubeva, Line Renaud, Beatrice Dalle (110 min) 19.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.05 Jeden z naszych - film sensacyjny, USA 22.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.05 Niewinna obsesja - film erotyczny 00.40 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.05 Dziewczyny z kosmosu (Beach Babes from Beyond) - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Ellen Cabot, wyk. Don Swayze, Joey Travolta, Joe Estevez, Jacqueline Stallone (80 min) 02.35 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.35 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.30 Zbuntowana - telenowela 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 20.00 Top Shop 20.55 Zbrodnia doskonała (Indagine su un delitto perfetto) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1981, reż. Aaron Leviathan, wyk. Joseph Cotten, Gloria Guida, Alida Valli, Anthony Steel (87 min) 22.45 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.20 Studio sport: Koszykówka 00.50 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Dalej, kretynie! (Vieni avanti cretino) - komedia, Włochy 1981, reż. Luciano Salce, wyk. Lino Balfi, Franco Bracardi, Adriana Russo, Michela Miti (95 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.10 Serce włóczęgi (Hallelujah I'm aBum) - komedia, USA 1933, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Al Jolson, Madge Evans, Frank Morgan, Harry Langdon (80 min) 11.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 11.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.10 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 13.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.10 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 15.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 16.40 Jesteśmy aniołami: Sen o Eldorado (Noi siamo angeli -Misterio delle 5 chiese) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (95 min) 18.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 18.50 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 19.20 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestra) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Serge Korber, wyk. Louis de Funes, Noelle Adam, Paul Preboist, Franco Fabrizi (90 min) 20.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.20 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 23.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.20 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Veilleur de nuit) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patric Ferant, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer (75 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.20 Rugby i ludzie (5-ost.): Zajęcia w niedzielę 07.15 Izraelscy ekstremiści 08.20 Pomocnicy Charona 09.10 Pascal Rabate 09.45 Kronika przełomu (3-ost.): 10.11.1989 10.45 Hongkong - trudny wybór 11.35 O szczebel niżej (5/6): Szkodniki 12.10 Wojna w przestworzach (9/13): Niemcy pod gradem bomb 13.00 Samotna planeta: Zachodnie Chiny 13.55 Deportowani do Mali 14.55 Hip-hopowy trans 15.20 Baseball (18-ost.): Lata 1970 - 1980. Koniec dziewiątej zmiany. Złamane serca 16.35 Architektura słoneczna w Europie 17.20 Zwierzęta naszych ogrodów 18.00 Paryskie Halloween 18.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (40) 19.10 Paul Auster - portret pisarza 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Demobilizacja Armii Czerwonej w 1991 roku 21.30 Podróże po Amazonii (1/2) 22.20 Architektura współczesna 23.00 Połowy tuńczyka 23.30 Handel sztuką (3-ost.): Sprawy w toku 00.30 Jak pracuje mózg? TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (6/7): Klątwa bogini - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (65 min) 11.35 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 12.00 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 12.20 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.40 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Z archiwum Telewizji Bydgoszcz 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 To i owo - program B. Szymańskiej 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Dom Świętego Kazimierza - dramat historyczny, Polska 1983, reż. Ignacy Gogolewski, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Irena Malkiewicz, Zofia Truszkowska (95 min) 00.05 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (6/7): Klątwa bogini - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (65 min) 11.35 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 12.00 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 12.20 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.40 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Morskie opowieści 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.45 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 16.55 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 17.30 EOL - program informacyjny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Dom Świętego Kazimierza - dramat historyczny, Polska 1983, reż. Ignacy Gogolewski, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Irena Malkiewicz, Zofia Truszkowska (95 min) 00.05 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (6/7): Klątwa bogini - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (65 min) 11.35 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 12.00 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 12.20 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.40 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.35 Muzyczna Siódemka 16.00 Reportaż 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Spotkania z muzyką 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Cmentarz Centralny w Szczecinie 17.00 Pół godzinki z Tobą 17.30 Na forum - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Fonograf 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Dom Świętego Kazimierza - dramat historyczny, Polska 1983, reż. Ignacy Gogolewski, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Irena Malkiewicz, Zofia Truszkowska (95 min) 00.05 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Siedem życzeń (6/7): Klątwa bogini - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (65 min) 11.35 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 12.00 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 12.20 (WP) Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.40 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.30 (WP) Telezakupy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 15.40 Bajka o trzech smokach - serial animowany 15.50 Lis Leon - serial animowany 16.00 Przekładaniec 16.35 Piwo 17.00 Bez montażu 17.30 Magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 17.45 Bez montażu 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Proszę bardzo 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Flexible - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Dom Świętego Kazimierza - dramat historyczny, Polska 1983, reż. Ignacy Gogolewski, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Irena Malkiewicz, Zofia Truszkowska (95 min) 00.05 (WP) Anatomia kataklizmów - serial dokumentalny TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Informacje TV-51 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Rodzina Chiary - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 51 serc 17.15 Informacje TV-51 17.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Zróbcie mi zdjęcie (Somebody Has to Shoot the Pictures) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1990, reż. Frank Pierson, wyk. Roy Scheider, Bonnie Bedelia, Robert Carradine, Arliss Howard (95 min) 21.55 Klaun - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Informacje TV-51 23.20 Buster - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. David Green, wyk. Phil Collins, Julie Walters, Larry Lamb, Stephanie Lawrence (102 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Elżbieta 09.15 Ad Dei Gloriam - felieton 09.25 Doping i koks (1) - reportaż 09.35 Mózgowe porażenie dziecięce: Nasze opinie - program medyczny 09.50 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Nawrócenie - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 10.00 Archeologia: Sahara - film dokumentalny 10.40 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Życie na pustyni - program popularnonaukowy 11.35 Ojciec Święty w Radzyminie - film dokumentalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Filippo Neri - film dokumentalny 12.15 Co słychać w mediach katolickich w Polsce - relacja 12.30 Lumen 2000: Cud Eucharystii - magazyn 13.00 Duchowość franciszkańska - film dokumentalny 13.25 Skrzatusz - reportaż 13.35 Trzy pogięte koła - film dokumentalny 13.50 Kosmos: System Słoneczny - program popularnonaukowy 14.30 Lepsza droga - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Koronacja Matki Bożej Tęskniącej w Powsinie - relacja 15.30 Muzyczne okienko 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Elżbieta 16.10 W czarodziejskim lustrze - film dokumentalny 16.25 Rehabilitacja inaczej: Ping - pong 16.35 Niech mi się stanie - reportaż 16.50 Muzeum Wojska Polskiego - film dokumentalny 17.20 Mistrz Paweł z Lewoczy - reportaż 17.30 Orientalne dywany - film dokumentalny 18.00 Na historycznym szlaku - reportaż 18.10 Benedyktyni - film dokumentalny 18.35 Niech będzie Bóg uwielbiony - reportaż 18.45 Szum Prutu, Czeremoszu... - film dokumentalny 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Niedokończony śpiew Jana XXIII - film dokumentalny 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Obywatel świata - Barbara Hendricks - reportaż 19.45 W nurcie wspomnień - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Ecce homo: Reinkarnacja - program publicystyczny 21.40 Dziękczynienie w lipowym drewnie - reportaż 22.00 Program na sobotę M6 05.45 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.45 M6 dla dzieci - program dla dzieci 11.50 M6 Express 11.55 Prognoza pogody 12.00 Madame est servie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.30 Porwanie (Me And The Kid) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1993, reż. Dan Curtis, wyk. Danny Aiello, Joe Pantoliano, Alex Zuckerman, Cathy Moriarty (92 min) 15.20 Piękna i Bestia - serial fabularny, USA 16.15 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 17.05 Program dla dzieci 17.55 Moesha - serial fabularny 18.20 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów - serial SF, USA 1997 19.15 Unisexe - magazyn 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Politiquement Rock - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.55 La Spirale - thriller, Francja, reż. Miguel Courtois, wyk. Julie Debazac, Jean-Francois Garreaud, Dominique Guillo, Emmanuelle Escourrou (98 min) 22.45 Players: Les maitres du jeu - serial fabularny, USA 23.30 Total security - serial fabularny, USA 00.25 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 01.20 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 02.20 Unisexe - magazyn 02.50 Projetion Privee - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Culture Pub - magazyn 03.40 Frequenstar: Lio - program muzyczny 04.25 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 05.25 Wydarzenie sportowe - magazyn sportowy ORT 04.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 07.00 Wiadomości 07.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 08.15 Kalambury - magazyn rozrywkowy 08.40 Proces 09.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży (Fantaghiro) - serial przygodowy 09.45 Film animowany 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 11.05 Wakacje Krosza - serial obyczajowy, ZSRR 1980 12.20 Film animowany 12.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 13.00 Wiadomości 13.20 W 80 dni dookoła świata - serial rysunkowy 13.40 Kraj cudów: Pierścień smoka (Dragon Ring ) (3) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1994, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Franco Nero, Anna Falchi, Sophie von Kessel, Joel Beeson 15.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 16.00 Wiadomości 16.25 Dżentelmen-show 17.00 Pilne wezwania. Ratownicy. 17.30 Smakowite historie 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Pole cudów 18.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 19.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Columbo - serial sensacyjny 21.30 Ech, Siemionowa! - program folklorystyczny 22.10 Wiadomości 22.30 Kontrolny strzał (Dauble Tap) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Greg Yaitanes, wyk. Heather Lokler, Stephen Rea, Peter Greene, Mykalti Wiliamson (87 min) 00.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 Rugby: Puchar Świata w Cardiff - mecz o 3 miejsce (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Piłka nożna: II runda Pucharu UEFA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.45 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - losowanie grup 12.45 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA - losowanie par 13.15 (P) Piłka nożna: II runda Pucharu UEFA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.15 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Australii (wydarzenia dnia) 15.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Paryżu 22.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - podsumowanie losowania 23.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Australii (wydarzenia dnia) 23.15 Rugby: Puchar Świata - zapowiedź finału 00.15 YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01.15 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Australii (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder (powt.) 03.45 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 04.30 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '93 (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: Eurotour w Krefeld (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Blade Warriors (4) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (17) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 ADAC - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 10.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (18) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Takeshi's Castle (30) (powt.) 13.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.15 Touchdown - magazyn 14.45 NHL Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy 15.15 Blade Warriors (3) (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (31) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 (na żywo) Piłka ręczna: Liga niemiecka - mecz TBV Lemgo - SG Flensburg Handewitt 21.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23.00 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 00.00 Action: Świat wrestlingu 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (19) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) Arte 19.00 Tracks: African jazz meets Gitarrenmusik - magazyn muzyczny 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Mordercza robota - bohaterowie kryminałów i ich twórcy - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 (30 min) 20.45 Mężczyzna nie na jedną noc (Kein Mann für eine Nacht) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Thomas Bohn, wyk. Floriane Daniel, Max Tidof, Sky Du Mont, Birgit Seidel (83 min) 22.10 Wołga - ludzie i rzeka - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 23.40 An-Nil Oual Hayat (An einem Tag am Nil) - film obyczajowy, Egipt/ZSRR 1968, reż. Youssef Chahine, wyk. Salah Zulfikkar, Igor Władimirow, Imad Hamdi (105 min) 01.25 W otwarte karty - magazyn spraw miedzynarodowych 01.35 Hermann Heinzel albo zwierzenia ptaka z czoła klucza - film dokumentalny (powt.) BR 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.45 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 09.00 Fliege - talk show (powt.) 10.00 Pod górę i w dół - magazyn alpinistyczny (powt.) 10.30 Bawarskie krajobrazy - film dokumentalny (powt., dla nie słyszących) 11.15 quer: Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 12.00 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 13.00 Zarządzanie - program edukacyjny 13.30 Wyrażać świat w obrazach - Ernst Penzoldt, pisarz, malarz i rzeźbiarz - film dokumentalny 14.15 Clin d'oeil - magazyn informacyjny w języku angielskim 14.30 Wiek nie chroni przed pokusami - film dokumentalny 14.45 KAT Spezial: Młodzi kierowcy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Przestrzeń życiowa - zoo - film dokumentalny 15.15 Kolorowy sen (Der bunte Traum) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1951, reż. Geza von Cziffra, wyk. Vera Molnar, Josef Meinrad, Walter Giller, Oscar Sima (75 min) 16.30 Film do tyłu - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Rundschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.02 Miejskie opowieści - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Bayern live - wiadomości regionalne i sport 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18.05 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny 18.43 Program wieczorny 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Nasz kraj - magazyn regionalny 19.45 Wieczór Bawarski: Bawarscy championi - teleturniej miast 21.15 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.35 Profile - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Kanal fatal - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Ludzie w Bawarii - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Rundschau - wiadomości wieczorne i sport 00.00 Muzyka nocą: Monachijskie Lato Fortepianowe 1999 - reportaż 00.50 Profile - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 01.15 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 01.20 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Kabel 1 05.20 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 05.45 Night Court - serial komediowy, USA 1987 06.10 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 06.40 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.15 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 08.00 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 09.00 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 10.05 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 11.00 Destination - Moonbase Alpha - film SF, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Tom Clegg, wyk. Martin Landau, Barbara Bain, Catherine Schell, Tony Anholt (96 min) 13.00 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 14.05 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 15.05 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 16.05 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.05 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Appaloosa - western, USA 1966, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Marlon Brando, Anjanette Comer, John Saxon, Emilio Fernendez (100 min) 22.20 Oddział (Posse) - western, USA 1975, reż. Kirk Douglas, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Bruce Dern, Bo Hopkins, James Stacy (88 min) 00.05 Osłoń mnie (Cover Me) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Michael Schroeder, wyk. Rick Rossovich, Courtney Taylor, Paul Sorvino, Stephen Nichols (94 min) 01.50 Wiadomości 01.55 Dzieci triady (Hard Boiled) - thriller, Hongkong 1992 (powt.) 03.55 Wiadomości 04.00 Per Centomila Dollari Ti Ammazzo - western, Włochy 1967, reż. Giovanni Fago, wyk. Gianni Garko, Claudie Lange, Susana Martinkova, Claudio Camaso (89 min) Nord 3 06.00 extra 3 - magazyn satyryczny (powt.) 06.30 Paryskie opowieści - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 07.00 N3 świat - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 07.30 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Być spadkobierczynią - bardzo chętnie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1984 12.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 13.00 Cudowna ojczyzna - program folklorystyczny 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 100 lat Niemiec: Głowa i liczba - Niemcy i ich pieniądze - film dokumentalny 15.30 Świat pełen tajemnic: Noc palolo - film dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 'Brema' - film dokumentalny 21.00 NORDtour - magazyn podróżniczy 21.15 Teatrzyk jarmarczny - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.00 III po 9 - talk show 00.30 extra 3 - magazyn satyryczny 01.00 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 01.30 Wolne pokoje! - talk show 02.30 And Now The Screaming Starts - horror, W. Bryt. 1973, reż. Roy Ward Baker, wyk. Peter Cushing, Stephanie Beacham, Herbert Lom, Patrick Magee (86 min) 03.55 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 04.10 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 04.55 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 05.25 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Godzina prawdy - teleturniej 21.15 Czerwona Mila - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 ran - magazyn piłkarski 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.20 Świat się śmieje - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.20 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 02.10 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 10.30 Mały atlas win (9/19) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Ostatnia jazda ICE 884 - film dokumentalny 12.00 Nocne studio - magazyn kulturalny 13.00 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 13.30 LiteraTour de Suisse - program kulturalny 13.45 SWR3 New Pop Festival '99 (3) - koncert 14.30 Sport pod lupą - magazyn sportowy 15.00 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 15.30 Ludzie (9/15) - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Sąsiedzi w Europie: Węgry - film dokumentalny 17.15 Praktyka - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Podróże do sztuki: Toskania (5/6) - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Natura: Krzyki nad rzeką - film dokumentalny 21.00 Euro-City: Bruksela - film dokumentalny 21.30 Giełda 3sat - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Notatki z zagranicy - magazyn korespondentów 22.10 Wiadomości 22.30 Wycieraczki - program kabaretowy 23.15 Steelmill/Stahlwer - film dokumentalny, USA 1979, reż. Richard Serra (25 min) ; 23.40 Richard Serra: Filmy rzeźbiarza - film dokumentalny 23.45 Hand Catching Lead - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1968, reż. reż. Richard Serra (3 min) 23.50 Hands Tied - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1968, reż. reż. Richard Serra (6 min) 23.55 Hands Scraping - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1968, reż. reż. Richard Serra (4 min) 00.00 Frame - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1969, reż. reż. Richard Serra (20 min) 00.20 Railroad Turnbridge - film krótkometrażowy, USA 1976, reż. reż. Richard Serra (17 min) 00.45 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.50 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.55 20. Leverkusener Jazztage 1999 - koncert Super RTL 05.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.45 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Wowser - serial animowany 08.25 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.50 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.25 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 10.30 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.20 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 11.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.15 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 13.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 14.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Ned's Newt - serial animowany (powt.) 15.30 Kangoo - serial animowany 15.55 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.30 Bionic Six - serial animowany 16.55 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.25 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Popcorn live '99 - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Faites Sauter La Banque (Balduin, der Geldscharnkknacker) - komedia kryminalna, Francja/Włochy 1963, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Georges Wilson, Michel Tureau, Yvonne Clech (82 min) 00.15 Nauczyciel na zwolnieniu: L'Instit: Mechante - dramat, Francja 1996, reż. Denys Granier-Deferre, wyk. Gerard Klein, Clotilde de Bayser, Francois-Regis Marchasson (88 min) 01.25 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.25 Program nocny TM3 06.00 Mieszkać i żyć - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 07.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95 (powt.) 07.30 Tak wiele życia - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 (powt.) 08.00 Mieszkać i żyć: hobby, Internet - magazyn poradnikowy 08.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 10.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.50 Jeopardy! - teleturniej 11.20 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 12.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 12.30 Travelbox - oferty biur podróży - magazyn podróżniczy 12.35 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/88, wyk. Richard van Vleet, Ellen Dolan, Michael O'Leary, Mary Kay Adams 13.30 Moda na sukces (1133) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95, wyk. Susan Flannery, John McCook, Ron Moss, Teri Ann Linn 14.00 Tak wiele życia (90/98) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995, wyk. Olivia Silhavy, Markus Pfeiffer, Matthias Schloo, Bela Erny 14.30 Tmini3 zaprasza na kreskówki: Foofur, Mała księżniczka Sara, Georgie, Piłkarze, Planeta dinozaurów, Double Dragon - seriale animowane 17.05 Mieszkać i żyć: internet, macierzyństwo, kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Schwupps! - wideoshow - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Jeopardy! - teleturniej 19.35 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 20.15 Przed i po - magazyn mody 21.20 Hartowie na Dzikim Zachodzie (Go West) (8/9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993, wyk. Beau Bridges, Harley Jane Kozak, Lloyd Bridges, Meghann Haldeman 22.15 Żar (Heat) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Jerry Lameson, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Karen Young, Peter Macnicol, Howard Hesseman (96 min) 00.10 Martwy weekend (Dead Weekend) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Amos Poe, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, David Rasche, Bai Ling, Affifi Alaouie (100 min) 01.35 Schwupps! - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.30 Żar (Heat) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Jerry Lameson, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Karen Young, Peter Macnicol, Howard Hesseman (96 min) (powt.) 04.10 Hartowie na Dzikim Zachodzie (Go West) (8/9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993, wyk. Beau Bridges, Harley Jane Kozak, Lloyd Bridges, Meghann Haldeman (powt.) 05.00 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy VOX 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek z prominentami - teleturniej 19.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 20.15 Kosmiczne jaja (Spaceballs) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Mel Brooks, John Candy, Rick Moranis, Bill Pullman (92 min) 22.10 Crash Dive II - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Ed Raymond, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, James Horen, Alexander Keith, Scott Marlowe (85 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.10 Magazyn o północy - magazyn informacyjny 00.45 DCTP Nacht Club - magazyn dokumentalny 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (Mr. President) 22.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 02.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny MiniMax 08:00 Arsene Lupin 08:25 Tintin 08:50 Dwa koty i pies 09:00 Orson i Olivia 09:25 Simba - król zwierząt 09:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 10:00 Rupert 10:25 Babar 10:50 Polskie kreskówki: Rudy 11:00 Arsene Lupin 11:25 Tintin 11:50 Dwa koty i pies 12:00 Orson i Olivia 12:25 Simba - król zwierząt 12:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 13:00 Rupert 13:25 Babar 13:50 Polskie kreskówki: Popotopowe kłopoty 14:00 Arsene Lupin 14:25 Tintin 14:50 Dwa koty i pies 15:00 Orson i Olivia 15:25 Simba - król zwierząt 15:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 16:00 Rupert 16:25 Babar 16:50 Polskie kreskówki: Nosił wilk razy kilka… 17:00 Simba - król zwierząt 17:25 Tintin 17:50 Dwa koty i pies 18:00 Orson i Olivia 18:25 Sprycjan i Fantazjo 18:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 19:00 Rupert 19:25 Babar 19:50 Polskie kreskówki: Lokator z papugą